


Relationships

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Holmes Family [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: For someone who doesn't have serious relationships, why on Earth would James Bond ask me to go on a date? (Q's P.O.V)Originally uploaded to fanfiction.net in July 2013.





	Relationships

Q’s P.O.V

James Bond doesn’t do proper relationships, he never has. So why on Earth would he want to start now? Why would he even attempt one? With me of all people?

I’m James Bond’s quartermaster but most people just call me Q. James had been acting quite strangely around me for some time now, since the Skyfall incident, at least – 4 months ago. He also stopped shagging random women on missions, which is most unusual. He does that for comfort, to reassure himself that he’s okay. I only know this because he never turns his earpiece off. You are probably wondering why I’m thinking on this so much, but it’s because I and the rest of Q-Branch have realised that I’m the new object of his affections and honest to God, that scares me.

I know all that I need to know about him, when I was first assigned to work with 007, my eldest brother, Mycroft, gave me files upon files of files of information about him. I was thrilled with this new assignment because he is one of the best agents, although he does love to destroy or lose the equipment I give him. It pisses me off no end.

Back to the topic at hand, he asked me on a date! James Bond! Me! Date! An actual, real, proper date. So naturally, I agreed to go. Tonight at 6. If I said I was nervous, it was a huge understatement! I will have to deal with my brother, Mycroft, tomorrow. I know he will be spying on us, I am a Holmes after all.

I met James at 6, as planned and we went inside the restaurant. About halfway through the meal, James took my hand and it stayed that way until we left. We then got a cab back to my flat and we went in. I took my jacket off and offered James a cup of tea. “What is it with British people and tea?” He asked.

“Go and find someone who knows the answer because I don’t. In fact, I’ll ask my mother the next time I talk to her. She loves tea and might know.” I replied. Not long after I said that, I felt his arms around my waist and I welcomed it. I have been so alone for the past God knows how many years.

Everyone probably thinks it’s wrong for us to be together because I’m 21, young and I have my whole life ahead of me. Whereas, he’s James Bond. 43. Damaged, broken and whatever else you wish to say. I’m a strange person, but then again, I’m not as bad as my brother. I’ve never been in a serious relationship before but if James is willing to settle down for me, then I’m willing to give us a go.


End file.
